First Skate
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Mac and Stella enjoy the first day of winter, taking someone special along for their very first skate at Rockefeller Square. Happy first day of winter smackies!


**Title: First Skate**

**Summary: **Mac and Stella enjoy the first day of winter, taking someone special along for their very first skate at Rockefeller Square. Happy first day of winter smackies!

**Disclaimer: **You know it all by now right? I own nothing except any OC's (in this story Cameron Taylor).

**A/N: First off I wasn't going to post this soon after Pandora's Box, which updated on Sunday but the muse was inspired to write this and hope it's okay. **

**Okay so I know a sequel to Promise of Tomorrow is still in the works but wanted to write this for the 1****st**** day of winter and since I did them solo last year (Battle of the Blades) thought this might be a nice change and hope you all like it! And as per the timeline yes Cameron is almost 5. This is only a one off. The sequel will be its own story (when it comes out!) and will follow the promise timeline with Stella expecting and might only ref this. Hope that's okay and you all still like it!

* * *

**

I look outside the window to our apartment and smile as I watch the snow falling from the sky, blanketing the city below in a fresh dusting of white power and bringing back to my mind fond memories of when I was a kid experiencing my first real winter back home in Chicago.

"Snow mummy!" I hear an excited voice behind me and watch as my son breaks free from Stella's grasp and hurries toward me, pushing past and pressing his face against the window to watch the fresh flakes falling.

"It sure is sweet boy," Stella smiles at me as she heads in my direction. I still can't explain to her how much it warms my heart when I her use my term of endearment for a boy she now calls her own.

"Daddy looks!" Cameron bellows as his fingers try to trace every bit of white that lands on the warm pane of glass, frowning when they melt from the heat. "Can we gos outside?"

I look at Stella and she gives me a small shrug. "Well you know Mac it is the first day of winter and that means the rink at Rockefeller Center has just opened."

"Me on skates? Stella I haven't been on skates since I was his age," I lament, prompting Cameron to look at me in wonder. He finally breaks away from the window and rushes toward us; wiggling his way in between us and tugging on my arm.

"Pease dada pease!" Cameron starts to insist.

"PLease," I correct and he shakes his head; indicating to me that he doesn't want to say it properly.

"He gets that stubborn streak from you," Stella chuckles.

"Say it properly Cameron," I huff.

"PLLLease," Cameron draws out, forcing a smile to my lips. I bend down to him and gently push aside a wavy piece of chocolate brown hair.

"He gets the unruly hair from you," I try once more to paste it down; static electricity laughing at me when I am unable.

"Uh nice try Mac."

"Cameron were you a good boy today?"

"Yes daddy," he answers in haste and I look up at Stella for confirmation.

"I forgave him for the plant incident."

"You are lucky your mummy loves you so much," I tell him and he launches himself into my embrace and hugs me around the neck. My arms close around him automatically as I slowly stand up, holding Cameron between myself and Stella. I poke him in the side and soon the room is filled with his infectious laughter.

"Stops…da…ddy…sto…PS!" Cameron's warm blue eyes start to tear up from his laughter. I finally stop and he rubs his eyes before he looks at me; offering me the same trademark arched brows that I would offer my father when I wanted something.

"What does Cameron want to do."

"PLLLay in the snow!" He emphasizes the word properly and I can't help but kiss his cheek and give in.

"How about we take Cameron for his first try on skates?"

"YAY!" Cameron shouts, clapping his hands although I'm not sure he even knows what we are talking about.

"This is going to be fun," Stella chuckles as she agrees in haste. "I'll be watching both of you fall down."

"Stella you'll be the one helping Cameron."

"Nice try Mac, we _both _will be helping him."

I look at Cameron and offer a funny face, prompting him to laugh once more. I carry him to his room and deposit him in front of his dresser to get ready. Stella picks out some thermal long johns to keep him extra warm, while I pick out a turtleneck and vest.

We leave Cameron to get dressed, telling him what to put on first and then heading toward our own bedroom to also dress for the outside elements. Stella walks into the bedroom just as I finish putting on my own black long johns and she arches a curious brow.

"What?" I have to ask as her smile grows.

"Kinda sexy."

"In long johns?" I arch my brows. "Are you serious?"

"Very," she whispers as she slowly walks up to me with a warm smile. She drapes her arms around my neck and my body wants to harden as she presses in closer.

"Stella," I groan. She gives me a firm kiss on the lips and then pulls back with a giggle; heading for the closet to get herself dressed and leaving me to just shake my head and continue. I finish pulling on my own black turtleneck when Cameron knocks on the door; waiting as we taught him to be invited in.

"Come in Cameron," I entreat when I know that Stella is also fully clothed. He pokes his head around the corner and then smiles when he sees that it's okay to enter and then pushes the door open and bounds for the bed, jumping on it and laughing when he slams back onto the soft mattress.

"I think our son wants to be an acrobat when he grows up," I tease as I grab his foot, impeding his movements.

"No dadda!" Cameron pouts as he tries to pull his leg free. "Cime seen vestigator," he grumbles and then offers me a mad face when I won't let go. I receive a small look from Stella, prompting me to finally let go and he continues his antics.

"You always fall for that face," I tease as she comes up behind me, wraps her arms around my waist and gives me a warm squeeze.

"His and yours," she laughs, kissing my ear and then pulling back. "Every time," she adds as she holds her hand out for Cameron to take. I just smile as Cameron eagerly takes her hand and tries to drag her out of the bedroom toward the door, very eager to get outside.

We both bundle up and then Stella helps Cameron with his snow boots and mittens, while I reach for his snow jacket and toque. Then I bend down to him and offer him a serious expression, garnering his attention instantly.

"Cameron when we are outside, I expect you to hold either mine or mummy's hand at all times, do you understand?"

"Yes daddy," he answers firmly, looking up at Stella, who automatically backs my direction by a firm nod of her head.

"Good then let's go."

But no sooner do I open the door and Cameron bolts for the elevator, Stella quickly in tow. "Cameron!" She lightly scolds. "What did your father just say?"

I lock up and then catch up with them at the elevator, Cameron offering me a small sheepish glance of remorse.

"Sorry dadda," he softly whimpers.

"Cameron, your mother and I love you very much. But there are bad people out there that will steal children away and so we want you to be safe. Now take mummy's hand and we can go."

Cameron quickly offers a small mitten clad hand to Stella, allowing me to press the down button and just give her a small sigh; I think tonight is going to be a long arduous affair.

"He's going to be just fine Mac," Stella assures me as her free hand grasps mine and gives it a squeeze. I look at her and smile and then look down at Cameron who is now intently inspecting a small piece of fluff that has landed on top of his mitten. However that childish innocence quickly changes as soon as the doors open and his blue eyes widen further when he sees the snow falling outside.

"SNOW!" Cameron shouts as he yanks on Stella's arm to move faster toward the door, his mind probably telling him that if he doesn't get outside right now the sky could run out of the white frosted flakes and he'd miss out. We reach the busy street and he looks up, laughing when some fall onto his face, tickling the freckles that dust his nose and then sticking his tongue out to try to taste them.

When one lands on his tongue and he pulls it back in his mouth only to realize it has melted and turned into water he looks up in dismay.

"Snow is just colder water Cameron."

"Why daddy?"

"Now you've started it," Stella laughs as she offers me Cameron's hand and goes to hail us a cab. I spend the entire car ride to Rockefeller Center trying to explain the process of snow to my son, but as soon as we get to our destination, his mind has wandered once again and my entire science lesson was moot.

"I thought it was interesting," Stella teases as she pats my back.

"Gee thanks," I dead pan as I gently tug Cameron back to my side. I glance around at all the people milling past us and feel my grasp on Cameron's hand tighten. I often hear horror stories about children going missing in large open gathering's like this but don't want my paranoia to hinder my son's enjoyment. I know Stella sympathises but thankfully she too doesn't make a big deal about it; merely puts Cameron between us, each of us having a hand to hold securely as we head toward the skate rentals.

I look at my watch, drawing an instant chuckle from my wife and causing me to glance at her in haste.

"We just got here Mac."

"I was just checking the time," I retort with a small frown.

I let Stella take Cameron to the waiting area while I head and get us all a pair of rental skates. When they hand me Cameron's small size 4, my mind once again wanders to when I was with my father for the first time. We only went a few times but I always cherished those moments. When I look back at Stella and Cameron, I can't help but smile as he's trying once again to catch some snowflakes; probably wanting to bring them home.

I ease myself down beside them and we each take a foot of Cameron's, getting him ready for his first taste of real ice and his first skating lesson; well as best a lesson as we can give him.

"I think I'm going to need a full body massage after all this," I softly groan as I slowly stand up on my wobbly legs. I slightly falter and Cameron starts to snicker.

"Let's see you try," I goad Cameron who gives me a nod and then tries to stand upright; his legs wanting to buckle and he quickly grabs on to Stella. His blue eyes start to water and instantly my heart breaks.

"Bullying your son," Stella scolds me and I frown. "Way to go daddy. It's okay Cameron."

"Scared mummy," he whispers softly and now I feel even worse.

I slowly bend down to Cameron and turn him to face me. "You are going to be just fine sweet boy. Mummy and I will each take a hand and won't let you fall okay?"

"Okay," he offers with hesitation.

Stella finally stands up and we do as we told him, each taking a hand and slowly heading toward the ice. It takes him a few minutes to get his bearings but he has my determination in him and so even when he falters, he's right back upand wanting to continue. We finally reach the ice and I have to admit that it's not just him that is nervous; I'm scared as hell. Probably because I have a longer way to fall than him and will probably hurt more than he will.

We both feel his fingers tighten around ours and we know he's scared as we slowly start to push off in the same direction as everyone else.

"Cameron you are doing so well," Stella praises and a small nervous smile cracks his face but his eyes are continuously darting around, trying to take in all the sights and sounds that are assaulting him. We manage to do one whole circle, accident free but we won't be so lucky the second time.

Cameron's foot catches an ice snag the second time, propelling him forward and taking me with him; as I am just as unsure as he is on skates, both of us tumble to the ice, my body reverberating with a painful thud, followed by a gasp when Cameron's small body lands on my stomach.

He looks at me with a sad face and I can only smile at him; how could I be mad? He didn't do it intentionally. "It's okay Cameron," I quickly assure him.

"Told you, full body massage," I grimace as Stella nears us, plucking Cameron from off me, but allowing me to fend for myself in getting back up. I can't fault her either as she has to keep an eye on Cameron but I know I'll be feeling this tomorrow.

"Ah trying to get the sympathy vote?" Stella whispers as her hand dusts the snow off my back, giving me a small pat on the ass.

"Is it working?" I ask with a warm grin.

"Yes," she admits as she kisses my cheek.

"The tip of your nose is cold," I tease and she just nods her head in agreement. "Cameron you want to go again?" I ask looking down.

"Yes!" He states happily; nothing phasing him at all.

I give Stella the nod to push off and soon we are at it again, laughing and talking about the lights, the music, the snow falling; just enjoying Cameron's first skating lesson as a family. He is a constant barrage of questions to which we have actual delight in answering as it brings back memories for each of us; enabling us to expand upon our answers with some personal tidbits that draw an extra smile to his face.

After two more times around, I can sense Cameron's legs about to give way and know that he needs a break for a bit; something that Stella senses also, as she looks at me and we both look at the shack marked 'hot chocolate'.

"Well the outing wouldn't be complete without it right?" I smirk.

"Cameron do you want some hot chocolate to drink?"

"YES!" He shouts and the decision is quickly finalized. We carefully make our way off the ice and head for the seating area; this time it's my turn to wait with Cameron while Stella gets us our drinks, adding a plate of sizzling fries to share. She brings it back and places it down in the middle of us, Cameron's small hands grasping at it eagerly.

"Just wait," Stella instructs as she takes the lid off Cameron's and allows it to cool a bit more. She had already asked for it to be a bit cooler than ours because it was for a child but she's always extra careful that he doesn't hurt himself. Each action of love that she puts forth on him forces me to love her all the more.

Cameron looks at her once more after she takes a sip and upon getting the go ahead from Stella, takes the small cup in his hands and starts to slowly sip, savouring each flavourful swallow. We slowly nibble away at the fries, Stella laughing as she says the only time I eat slow is when I want to avoid doing something painful; such as I am doing right now.

"I have more distance to fall than he does," I toss at Cameron who stops his munching and looks at me in wonder.

Stella dusts some of the snow off his woolly hat and we both smile when he says the snowflakes are tickling his freckles. I am glad that Stella has brought our camera, taking various pictures here and there and asking the occasional person to take one of all of us as a family; wanting to always preserve the memories so that we can look back later with fondness, also to share with my mother when we see her next.

"Okay so all set for round two Cameron?"

He looks at me with some uncertainty and then at Stella with a small look of remorse.

"He might be tired," I shrug.

"We have been here almost two hours. That's a lot for him," she mentions.

"Why don't Cameron and I sit here and watch mummy show off how well she skates?" I ask Cameron who looks at me and nods, wondering if he was the cause of something. I gently pull him onto my lap, thankful for the extra warmth and then both of us settle in to watch Stella skate for us.

"Isn't mummy fantastic?" I whisper in my son's ear, prompting him to excitedly clap his hands when Stella nears. She does a few turns for us and his body twitches as he wants to get off and try it as well. I help him off and then both of us walk to the edge and I let Cameron slide into Stella's waiting grasp. He offers a small shriek of delight when he's on his own, but clings to her when she's got him safe in her grasp.

"You did so well on your own Cameron," Stella praises as she takes his small hand in hers and they go a few more feet and then turn back to me. I extend my arms and bend down, showing Stella that I want him to come to me and so she lines him up and then sends him on his way. He reaches the edge, but just before his skate can get caught, he's in my grasp with a large smile on his rosy face.

His excitement is starting to wane and I know it won't be long before he's going to be taking a much needed nap; not caring where he is located.

"Yeah I think he's getting tired."

"No…dadda," he sadly moans as we watch Stella get off the ice and head toward us.

"We can come another night Cameron," I tell him, Stella bending down to kiss him on the cheek and agree with me.

"Lots more days left in winter sweet boy. Okay?"

"Ok-ay," he agrees with some reluctance. We slowly walk back toward the skate changing area and suspected, Cameron's steps are starting to slow; he'll be out very soon and sleep very well tonight.

We struggle to get his skates off, Stella taking them back this time while I put on his snow boots. He tries to stand, but not being used to walking on his legs after skates, he feels them buckle, slams to the ground on his butt and then starts to whimper.

"Yeah it takes some getting used to walking on your legs after skating," I tell him softly as I heave him into my embrace and hold him close. He rests his face on my damp shoulder as we slowly walk toward a cab. I have to admit that for my first skate of the season also, my legs too feel like jelly and am glad we are calling it a night right now.

"How is he?" Stella asks as we slowly bundle ourselves into the next cab. Cameron's half asleep body lolls between us both as we sandwich him in the middle. I look at Cameron who's head has now leaned on Stella's shoulder and then look up at her with a smile.

"We still have to wake him up for dinner."

"He'll nap first," Stella tells me. "It's early."

"Can I have a nap too?"

"Mmm kinda like the sound of that," Stella flirts, drawing a small smile from the cabbie in the mirror and forcing my face to warm.

I take her hand, delighted in the warmth that grows when our cool flesh is combined as one. We talk about our next skating adventure and how we'd like to sign up Cameron for real skating lessons.

"I think I'll just spend my money on him and suffer through a few painful bouts," I admit to Stella as we head toward the entrance of our apartment; Cameron once again asleep on my shoulder.

"Are you trying to suck up for yet another full body massage?"

"No," I answer in haste with a small pout, to which she just laughs and shakes her head.

"Mac Taylor you are so transparent at times," she chides and I can only smile.

"Is that a no?" I ask with a small hint of doubt.

"Hmm were you a good boy tonight?"

"Never am," I flirt in return and her smile grows.

"Now that is what I like to hear," she whispers as she leans in and kisses me full on the lips.

We get into our warm apartment; thankful that we left the gas fireplace on. I kick off my boots and slowly carry Cameron to his room; Stella following after me. We lay him gently down and then start to very carefully remove his outer clothing, finally covering him with a warm blanket, smiling down at our son as he curls into a small ball, his face flush from the outdoors.

"You know you have the same rosy glow," I tell Stella as we finally reach our bedroom and lock the door; an after skating make out session calling to us before Cameron wakes up.

"Mmm and you smell like winter," she teases as I envelop her with my embrace and pull her closer. "I…" is all I allow her to utter before my warm mouth covers hers, hungrily devouring her perfect lips, nibbling the skin around her mouth. Her body arches into my grasp, her fingers gently tugging some dark strands as she guides my lips back to hers; this time it's her turn to silence me with a warm kiss.

Her fingers quickly head down toward my jeans, slowly unzipping them, teasing my body which is already hardening for her delight. My fingers tug at her sweater until it's off, my eyes gazing lustfully at her perfect olive toned skin that I start to shower kisses upon.

I ease us down onto the bed; our once cool flesh, warming up by the second. My sweater lands on the floor and soon it's just skin on skin as our union progresses.

"Stella…" I softly groan as her actions do something to tease the delight from me. "Love…that."

"Mm me too," she purrs as she does it once more. "Love that…Mac!" She gasps as we head toward the end of our union.

We trade one pleasurable moan after another before we each call the other's name and our beautiful union is complete; both of us being completely satisfied.

"Thank you for today," Stella tells me as I lay on my back, her fingers drawing small circles on my sweaty chest.

"For what?" I ask, looking up in wonder.

"I know today was for Cameron but I have always wanted this day to come Mac," she starts into her soft, heartfelt confession. "When I first went skating to Rockefeller Center as a child with St. Basil's, I would picture all the happy families and tell myself that one day I would have that as well. An adoring husband and beautiful child to enjoy it all with. And today that dream came true thanks to you," she whispers as she lowers her face and kisses me tenderly on the lips.

"Well it was a real treat for me as well Stella. I remember thinking how much I would like to take Cameron there to skate, but there were just some things I didn't want to do alone and that was one of them. So I guess today was a dream come true for both of us and I thank you as well."

This time it's my hand that reaches up and guides her lips back down to mine. "I love you Stella Taylor, so very much."

"And I love you Mac Taylor," she confesses in return, her own loving smile of affection being produced. We linger together in our naked state before we look at the clock and know it's time to get dinner on the table. We both dress in more comfortable, casual clothing before venturing back out of our bedroom. We pass Cameron's; who is still asleep as we suspected and head into the kitchen.

Since we both have the weekends off now, we can take our time with dinner, the TV playing softly with some Disney cartoons on in the background; both of us in the kitchen working at making our family meal. Sunday's is always with my mother and I know Cameron will have many stories to delight her with after today's adventure.

We both finally hear a noise and turn to see Cameron slowly wandering into the kitchen, slowly rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hungry mummy," he laments; his face still flushed but hair mussed from sleeping.

"Supper is being made sweet boy," Stella answers as she bends down and kisses him on the cheek. "Go change into your pyjamas and then come back and watch some cartoons."

"Okay mummy," he agrees with a still sleepy tone, wandering back to his bedroom to change; dumping his clothes on the floor for us to get at tomorrow. We are now in the tiring process of trying to teach him to put his clothes into the laundry basket after they are worn. That is still an ongoing battle. He comes back, flops himself down in front of the TV and in no time is talking to the cartoon figures while he plays with his toys.

I catch Stella looking at him with a wistful expression before she turns to me with a happy smile.

"I just love him more and more every day."

"The feeling, I'm sure is very mutual."

She gives me a nod and then we get back to our task at making dinner. In no time the TV is turned off so that he can't be distracted while he eats and the three of us sit down; once again talking about our first skating adventure and how there will be plenty more to come. Winter after all has just started.

**THE END!

* * *

****A/N**: okay so kinda sappy but family stuff is right? Hehe well hope you all liked it and thanks so much! Please review before you go and yeah happy winter SMACKIES! :D


End file.
